


Quicksilver is my Bow, and Iron my Will

by Maewn



Series: A Hope Rekindled [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, NB Link, sign language is common in Hyrule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewn/pseuds/Maewn
Summary: Vah Rudania is a beacon of Hope once more, and Link can feel the thrum of its gift about them as they journey south.The desert awaits them, the last of the Divine Beasts waiting to be freed from Ganon’s control, Urbosa’s spirit still trapped within the great machine’s heart.Urbosa had been a champion of her people and she had chosen to bear the weight of the Divine Beast despite her people’s fears. The thought of her trapped within it, captive to Ganon’s will, makes their blood boil in anger.
Series: A Hope Rekindled [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Quicksilver is my Bow, and Iron my Will

Vah Rudania is a beacon of Hope once more, and Link can feel the thrum of its gift about them as they journey south.

The desert awaits them, the last of the Divine Beasts waiting to be freed from Ganon’s control, Urbosa’s spirit still trapped within the great machine’s heart.

Urbosa had been a champion of her people and she had chosen to bear the weight of the Divine Beast despite her people’s fears. The thought of her trapped within it, captive to Ganon’s will, makes their blood boil in anger.

Link remembers her as a dear friend, and despite their age difference, she had never mothered them as she had Zelda.

Though, Link supposes, that was because Urbosa had known Zelda’s lady mother, and had often been a visitor to the palace when Zelda was growing up. Link had been a mere child of six years when the Queen had died suddenly when sickness overtook the kingdom.

Link’s dear father had succumbed to it as well, their mother having passed when they were but a babe in arms.

And at the age of seven, Link had been an orphan. They had not been the only one, either, as many throughout Hyrule had suffered the same, Link been taken in by the castle horse-master and raised under his patient care.

They had joined the knighthood at fourteen, and eventually become Princess Zelda’s appointed knight, an appointment that Zelda had not liked at the beginning but they had become close friends, before the world had broken around them like so much fractured glass.

Link still remembers her face, how frightened she’d been there at the end, their strength waning and spirit fading. It is the last thing they remember before they’d woken in the Shrine of Resurrection, their memories a worn and threadbare tapestry unraveling as they’d slept.

Irae shifts beneath them, the horse glad to be free of the stables confines, though Link prays that he will forgive them for boarding him again once they reach the edge of the desert.

The desert would be too hard on him, and Link cannot bear to risk Irae’s health for a journey into the heart of the sandy dunes.

They pat Irae’s dark fur, keeping a wary eye on the road before them.

It is dangerous to travel alone now, even in somewhat peaceful countryside. Link still remembers a time when the roads thronged with merchants, and trade flourished from one end of Hyrule to the other.

They dimly remember festivals in the castle, and how Zelda would evade her royal duties to run through the marketplace, munching on the various treats that were sold by vendors.

Link is grateful that they can at least still remember some happy moments before Ganon’s machinations stole their world away.

Now though, they have new memories to add to their collection; Goron City had thrown a massive celebration the night before, reveling in Vah Rudania’s freedom from Ganon’s control. The underlying tension in the city had eased noticeably.

Link’s saddlebags are heavy with food and gifts for the road, mainly healing potions and the like. Goron food is rather spicy, something Zelda had often struggled with when they had visited…

Link smiles, realizing that they have finally remembered some of Zelda’s food dislikes, along with some of their own.

They like spicy food, though they’ve been craving the particular bled of Gerudo spices that Urbosa had once introduced them to.

“ _Try this,” Urbosa says in their memory, pressing a small dish of what looks like rice, speckled with red and black spices, into their hands._

“ _What is it?” Zelda asks, peering over their shoulder, wrinkling her nose._

“ _Just try it,” Urbosa says, a wicked smile flickering across her lips._

_Link raises one eyebrow, skeptical._

“ _There’s no wiggling worms in this one,” Urbosa says, raising a hand, “Swordwoman’s honor.”_

_Link nods at that and takes a tentative spoonful as Zelda winces behind them._

_The rice is smoother than they expected, almost paste-like, but the flavor is rich and hot. The spices are warmer than they’ve had before, but Link likes it._

‘ _Very good,’ Link signs one-handedly. ‘_ _Zelda might not like it though.’_

“ _No, our little bluebird is more suited to the sweeter fare of the desert,” Urbosa sighs,_ _ignoring Zelda’s outraged huff, “Alas she does not relish the fiery cuisine that so many enjoy.”_

_Link laughs softly, and Urbosa smiles widely at the sound. “Ah, it is good to hear you laugh, little vai’ii.”_

_Link smiles back at the word for someone who is neither male nor female. It’s nice that the Gerudo understand so readily something that Link must explain carefully to others._

_Even Zelda, who accepts them as they are, threw herself into research trying to find a way to make them comfortable in their body._

_And though they were not before, they are now. Even if those who do not know them call them male._

Irae gives a sharp snort, jerking his head right and forcing Link to tug at the reins, bringing them to a halt.

‘What?’ they trace into the dark fur. Irae snorts again, tossing his head.

Link looks up towards the horizon, finding it thick with dark, roiling clouds.

‘Thunderstorm?” they wonder, reaching into a pocket and pulling out their map, scanning it for a nearby refuge or stable.

It’s a few days journey westwards still before they reach the desert. Traveling through a thunderstorm is always a terrible decision, Link knows.

The Wetland stable is the closest, Link decides, eyeing the map. They tuck the parchment back into their pocket and urge Irae into a trot, hoping that the swift pace will have them at the stable before the storm breaks over their heads.

Thankfully, the storm waits until they’ve made it inside, and Link is safely tucked away in a corner of the stable with a warm meal when the thunder begins booming and the lightning shatters the sky.

Better inside than out, Link muses, watching a few late patrons scurry inside, soaking wet.

Link finishes their meal, retreating to their bedroll and falling asleep to the sound of the rain drenching the world outside.

They’ve still got a long way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who is nb myself, being able to write an nb Link and have them be accepted by the community means a lot. Thank you all for joining me on this journey so far. We've got about two more one-shots to go in this series. I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
